Keep Running
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: This was how he took care of Ben. This was how he made sure the boy had somewhere to sleep at night. Rated M for later chapters. This is bound to get graphic.


My life has been reduced to working and watching Criminal Minds lately and all I've wanted to do is write something crazy and violent and off-the-wall. This is another mash-up between Big Time Rush and Asking Alexandria. Except this time I'm using Kendall and Ben Bruce. This is going to be another chaptered story and I promise I'll get back to my Jagan, eventually. I just haven't felt angsty enough to work on it lately. So, yeah. This is chapter one.

* * *

><p>Blue lights danced over the plains of Ben's face as he sat in the passenger seat of a black Ford F-150 and watched the scene that was playing out before his eyes.<p>

Flames licked up the sides of a small Texaco filling station, an orange, burning monster devouring the tiny building faster than the firemen could put it out. He could hear the sirens from the fire-trucks and cop cars that had swarmed the location mere minutes after the fire had been set, the loud noise ringing in his ear and sending a chilling shiver down his spine.

This was all their work, their creation.

They had done this together.

It had been routine for almost six weeks now. He would be there in the passenger seat, blood on his hands and the smell of whiskey and gasoline on his clothes. There would be money in the backseat spilling out of the same duffel bag he'd been filling up every other night and the guns would be under the driver's seat.

And then Kendall would be behind the wheel.

His plaid shirt would always be partially open at the top. Kendall had this thing about buttoning his shirt up all the way. He said it made him feel small, made him feel like he couldn't breathe. He'd have blood splattered on his face because he was much more aggressive and a lot messier than Ben was when it came to "getting the job done", as the blonde boy liked to say. He'd always have his hands folded over his chest as he looked out of the windshield, contemplating the night's work and thinking about everything he'd just done. He'd never regret it, never think about it as something to be ashamed of.

This was how he took care of Ben, how he made sure the boy had somewhere to sleep at night.

Ben was the reason behind the madness Kendall called his life.

"Kenny," Ben breathed, turning his head away from the still-burning building, "I'm getting sleepy".

Kendall looked over at the older boy, a crooked smile forming over his lips. Sure, Ben was older, but he was definitely the baby in the relationship and Kendall loved it that way. He loved feeling like he was needed, like someone counted on him for everything. Ben made him feel like he had a purpose in life, which is something he'd never felt until he met the boy.

With a sigh, Kendall sat up straight in the driver's seat, starting up the truck and reaching over to take Ben's hand in his own.

"Guess we better find us a hotel, then, huh?" Kendall replied, bringing Ben's hand up to his lips and kissing the boy's knuckles. He smelled the blood all over the boy's hand and he knew they couldn't go into any place looking like they did now. He let go of Ben's hand and reached over to the glovebox, opening it up and pulling out a pack of baby wipes.

Kendall didn't need to say anything, Ben already knew that he had to clean himself up. Again, this was routine. There was always a mess to clean up.

Ben handed Kendall a wipe after he'd finished cleaning his hands off and Kendall quickly ran the cleaning cloth over his face. He'd gotten more blood on himself than he'd realized and for a second, it worried him. And then he looked to his right and all the worry vanished when his eyes met Ben's, the boy's presence and spirit taking hold of him like it always did when he started doubting anything.

The wipes were tossed back in the glovebox and Kendall put the truck in reverse. He slowly backed up and made his way back out to the highway, driving off in search of the nearest city. Everything starts to blur when you're surrounded by miles and miles of almost nothing.

xxxxx

Kendall flipped the lights off and made his way to the bed situated in the middle of the hotel room. Ben had already gotten cozy under the sheets and he'd been mumbling for Kendall to join him for almost ten minutes before the younger boy gave in.

When Ben felt Kendall's arms wrap around him, he turned in the boy's arms until his head was rested against his chest. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in the hollow of Kendall's throat.

"Do you think they'll ever catch us, Kenny?" Ben asked, already half-asleep.

A knot formed in Kendall's throat as he thought about what he'd been asked. He couldn't imagine life without Ben. He couldn't imagine not spending every night like this, nights beside the only person in his life he ever gave a fuck about. He closed his eyes and kissed Ben's hair.

"Get some rest, angel. I'll never let anyone take you away from me."

He felt the boy relax in his arms and he knew that Ben had fallen asleep. It never took long for the weariness to kick in when they finally managed to lie down.

Kendall willed his mind to stop pondering Ben's question, the blonde instead falling asleep with a certain knowingness weighing on his heart.

In a couple days, they'd be out of the road again.

More people would die and they'd be back on the run.

All for money.

All for Ben.

* * *

><p>Again, this is all a product of non-stop work and Criminal Minds. It's something super different from what I usually write and there's a good chance no one's going to like it and I can deal with that. Just, let me know if you're feeling it thus far? I want to get opinions on this before I get too far into it.<p>

Please read and review!

-Brittany


End file.
